What The Future Holds
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: The events after Sonic 06, the story of the Life of Silver. Hurt by the loss of his friend and partner Blaze, Silver must go on with his life remembering the past and hoping for a better future.
1. Enter: Silver

**I was just playing Sonic 06 and I had to write a story about what happened to Blaze and Silver.**

**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and it's characters...SEGA does.**

**Hope you like it, ill be writing more chapters... maybe, depends on reviews**

**So Review, peez**

* * *

><p><em>...you're so naive, I always liked that about you...<em>

He watched as she turned a fiery golden color and rose up into the air. He hated to see her go but she had to, it was for the greater good of the world. He fell to his knees and beat the ground.

"You are and always will be my best friend Blaze..."

"Silver", she called her voice amplified and powerful..."Silver"

* * *

><p>Silver woke up suddenly, panting, and sweating. It had only been a dream nothing bad happened. But it wasn't a dream, it was a memory, a memory he relived every night. She had done what he could not, take on Ibilis and then trap her and the beast in another dimension.<p>

Silver rolled off the bed, still replaying the scene in his head, he could never forget her, never, he still thought of her everyday. He was told that he should forget and focus on your life but he never listened, never.

After the events of Blaze's disappearance and the saving of the future, Silver had learned just how much he had changed the future. By going back in time Silver had created a new timeline that did not correspond with his original, therefor the future he knew did not exist, and neither did the people.

It was Amy that convinced him to stay in Sonic's timeline and he had no choice to accept, the other choice would be going to a place that he didn't know. So he had chosen to stay among friends, if they were even his friends. Amy had taken him under wing as a brother, and never left him out and always included him. Tails was cool he and Silver had connected slightly and Silver liked to go work on machines with him. Sonic was nice but a bit to cocky for Silver. He hadn't seen Rouge and Shadow for a while, but he always liked Shadow.

They would do for now, as friends. Silver stood up and made his way to the bathroom dreading another battle with his hair. As he looked in the mirror he saw just how much he had changed. His hair was the same but his gold eyes had dulled slightly which he attributed to the loss of his best friend. His chest fur had gotten longer and had taken on a slight gray color. He had grown a couple inches and had gotten stronger and bigger. He however had a permanent black look on his face.

The loss of his friend and Partner Blaze had hit him more deeply than he could ever imagine. He realized the phrase "You don't know what you got, till it's gone" was more true than he could ever imagine. He had always seen Blaze as a friend but she was much more, much closer.

Attempting to clear his mind of depressing thoughts he stepped into the shower and went about starting his day.

* * *

><p>He was eating cereal in his kitchen when he got the call. He had built the house shortly after arriving and it was a modest little cottage tucked away behind a grove of trees. Amy had made sure he was close to her, so she could help him out but it usually went the other way.<p>

The caller ID said Amy and he had to suppress a smile, she called him every morning to console him and talk, but he mostly just listened to her babble.

"Hello?"

"Silver, is that you, it's me Amy!"

"I know i have caller ID."

"Well anyway, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to a party tonight, everyones going to be there."

He really didn't want to go, but he knew he had to, for Amy, he owed her that much.

"Um, sure, when and where."

"My house at six o'clock."

"Sure i'll be there."

"Cool, also one more thing, do you think you could me set up, I cant reach the ceiling to hang up decorations."

"Do you want me to come now?"

"If that's ok."

"Sure."

"Fantastic Silver, Ill see you in a few!"

He hung up and set the phone down. He didn't want to do anything today but he owed Amy a favor, and at least it would keep his mind off of his life problems.

* * *

><p>He arrived at her house, a small pink bungalow on the top of a hill near his house in a couple of minutes. He walked slowly, wanting enough time possible to think to himself. He reviewed the scene of how he and Blaze had met, but stopped when he felt to much sadness. He in fact was so sad that he didn't realize that he had been standing outside of Amy's house for quiet some time.<p>

He huffed and knocked on the door, Amy threw it open and pulled him inside. Silver was stunned, he had been taken off guard.

"Silver, good you're here, start hanging up banners, i want to make a good impression.", she commanded taking charge.

"Sure, sure.", he said blandly.

"Turn that frown upside-down.", she yelled, scaring Silver.

For the next few hours Silver helped put up decorations, and had a all around boring time. Amy would look at him and when he looked up she would look away, as if not wanting him to see.

Silver was carrying a especially heavy box of streamers and had to resort to his powers when Amy screamed for him to come get some lemonade. He happily obliged and went to the kitchen to sit with her.

Something in his face must have given him away because Amy put down her glass and looked at him.

"You still miss her don't you?", she asked, sweetly.

"Everyday...", he said, his body numb.

"Silver, stop punishing yourself, you didn't force her to do anything.", she said.

Silver remembered how he wasn't able to take in the essence of Ibilis so Blaze did, thereby dooming herself. All because he wasn't good enough.

"i wasn't good enough, i couldn't save her...", he mumbled.

"No ones perfect Silver.", she replied.

"I just don't want to forget her.", he said looking at her.

"Don't, honor her name, but remember her for her, not because of your mistakes.", she said.

Silver looked at her and was surprised she had matured a lot since their last adventure and it caught him off guard sometimes.

"Now, go home, the parties not for hours.", she said, taking pity on him.

He nodded and headed for the door, still thinking about her words.

"Bye Silver!", she yelled from inside.

He continued walking, and for the first time in a long time he wasn't thinking about his mistakes with Blaze but about their fun times...

He smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>Heart Warming, and no this isn't a AmyxSilver story.<strong>

**So get over it**


	2. Memories

**Hey guys got a long chapter for you, decided to extend the story a bit.**

**In this Chapter Silver dies...kidding :D**

**maybe...hmmm that would make for a interesting plot**

**no Silver CANT DIE**

**Review Peeez**

**Sonic the hedgehog and all characters are owned by SEGA**

* * *

><p>"Silver"<p>

His eyes flickered open, he had heard the voice almost as if it were real.

"Silver"

There it was again, barely a whisper, it didn't sound like a normal voice it sounded, like it came from within him.

"Just remember..."

Remember what, who was this, It couldn't be her she was gone. He saw her leave. She was in another dimension.

"I always loved you..."

He felt himself drawn to the sound wanting to find it's source, wanting to find the speaker. Wanting to hug her.

"Blaze?", he whispered.

The voice was silent for a moment, as if pondering if it should speak.

"Silver, no matter what happens just remember I always loved you."

That was Blaze, he knew the voice, he jumped out of bed, and ran around the room , looking for her. He knew the room was empty but he kept looking kept searching, he had finally forgotten her and now she was back, and he needed her.

He crumpled to the ground crying, bawling his eyes out like a child. He had bottled up the tears for months and now was finally letting them out, letting the emotions flow. She had been here. Maybe not physically but she had been here, eh had heard her, but now she was gone again.

He pondered her words, "No matter what happens...", what could this mean, what did she know that he didn't. He began crying again and passed out on the floor, where he slept the rest of the night...

* * *

><p>He awoke on the floor, his eyes crusted over from his tears, he sat up and wondered why he was on the ground. The truth hit him like a tidal wave, and he felt new tears coming on but he stopped them.<p>

He stood up and lurched his way to the kitchen, he decided to make himself some cereal and sat alone at the table. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad that he heard Blaze. Happy because she was alive or sad because he probably would never hear her again.

The phone rang and when he saw it was Amy he let it ring, he wasn't mad at her or anything, he just wasn't in the mood to talk to her, to hear another voice.

He looked into his cereal and stared at distorted face looking back at him, he felt new depression crawling inside of him and he broke the surface of the milk with his spoon erasing the face, hiding from his problems. He moved the cereal aside and put his head down on the table. His favorite memories of him and Blaze flashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

A much younger Silver sits on a bench near a side walk, the city around his and nice and peaceful, not yet ruins and filled with death. He had just gotten home from a especially fun day at school and was looking forward to a weekend of relaxation at home.

He was deep in thought studying his gloves when he heard it. A muffled yelp. A stood up and blocked out all other noise. He heard it again, this time followed by a scream.

He jogged down the street again and stood very still. He heard another call, not as loud as the others, coming from his right. He sprinted to the source hopping to save whoever was in trouble.

He peeked around the entrance to a alley and saw something he thought he would never see. A purple cat was surrounded by three boys. The cat couldn't have been more than ten and the boys around her which Silver recognized as bullies were 12. The boys were pulling at her dress and slapping her rear. This sent Silver into hero mode. He was furious, bigger kids picking on little ones was wrong. He could feel his heart beat faster.

"Perverts!", he screamed and charged.

The boys whipped around to see who it was and the one closest to Silver got a boot in his face. He crumpled to the ground nursing a bleeding nose. The other two were ready however and walked to meet him Silver grabbed one and tossed him into a wall, and the Cat grabbed the other. Silver was happy she still had some fight in her. The cat wrapped her arms around the boys neck and began chocking him while he screamed.

The boy who Silver had kicked had gotten up from the ground and attacked Silver from behind landing a solid punch on his side. Silver seethed with furry and with a disproportionate amount of strength flipped him over his back and onto the ground.

The cat had finished off her attacker as well, leaving him in a ball on the ground, kicking him. That was when the unthinkable happened. The boy Silver threw against the wall pulled out a knife.

The cat looked upon it with dear and Silver began to growl. He could feel his body become rigid with anger and he did something he never knew he could do, he used his power.

Silver until this point didn't even know he had a power, not many people do. He lifted his hand and the knife wielding boy rose into the air glowing. Silver could see the fear in his eyes and the shock in the cats.

I got the boy about two feet off ground and pushed my hand forward violently, the boy flew back further into the alley, flying a good 20 feet before landing in a open dumpster.

The alley was eerily quiet and was only broken by a gasp form the cat.

"How did you?", she gasped.

"I dont know", he gasped looking at his hands.

he was tackled in a hug my the mysterious purple cat and he flinched for a second then hugged back.

"My name is Blaze, thank you for saving me.", she cried.

"I'm Silver and you're welcome."

* * *

><p>Silver was shocked out of his day dream by a loud noise and a series of flashes from the backyard. He looked up wildly and rushed to the door. A blue pulsating orb had appeared in his yard knocking down series of bushes.<p>

He rushed out and the sphere began to pulsate faster and a whirlwind of branched began circling at the base, moving outward. Silver blocked a flying piece of timber that was launched at his face, and looked in wonder at the orb.

He gasped as the orb took on a spiral shape and began spinning inside. Mesmerized by the spiral Silver watched in wonder as something became tangible in the center. He squinted his eyes to see what it was when he was struck in the head by a branch sending him onto the ground.

When he finally came around the sphere was gone and his yard was a disaster. He sat up and rubbed the spot where the branch had hit him. He grunted and stood up looking around the yard. He glanced around when his eye stopped on a object that lay on the grass right below where the sphere had been.

He sprinted up to it and gasped. He knew what it was, he had dreamed about this moment for months.

The figure in front of him was a purple cat with a tattered purple cape. Her hair was pushed up into a pony tail that stood up strait on her head.

He rushed to her side, and elevated her head.

"Blaze, do you hear me?", he gasped, almost in tears.

Her eyes flickered open revealing her beautiful irises. A look of confusion spread on her face as she noticed Silver.

"Blaze, it's Silver, can you hear me?",he gasped.

"Who are you?", was all she could say before she passed out.

Silver remember what Blaze had said to him "What ever happens, just remember I love you" and it all made sense. "What ever happens..."

Blaze didn't remember him...

* * *

><p><strong>Enter sad music...here!<strong>

**Conflict**

**Blaze**

**Silver**

**h**

**h**

**h**

**:D**


	3. Waking

**Hey Guys, Chapter 3 is up**

**This story is my favorite out of all of mine**

**i love Silver and Blaze, cool characters**

**I do not own Silver and Blaze SEGA does**

* * *

><p>He brought her inside and set her down on the couch, he was still in shock from what had happened. It was extraordinary yet sad. He had finally gotten over her death and she was blasted back into his life. The fact she couldn't remember him was like a slap across the face. A message from the universe that they shouldn't be friends, or anything else.<p>

He had dreamed for years about when Blaze would walk through the door and everything would be peachy, but no, life wouldn't give him that. He had been born into a world doomed to death and destruction, watched as millions died, was tricked by a demon, lost blaze, and had to live alone and lonely as he watched everyone else so happy. Life had been a living hell for him.

His intuition told him he should be happy, he had gotten back his best friend, and a new life in this time.

But his heart told him the bad stories, the death, the pain, the loss.

He was conflicted, tow halves wanting to push out and fight each other. As he watched Blaze sleep he felt a ping of longing in his heart, he wanted to wake her up and hug her and cry, and tell her about his new life, but he couldn't, he was a stranger to the cat.

He wanted to get up and run, and run as fast as he could, away from all this. But he knew he couldn't, he owed Blaze for all the fun years they spent together, he couldn't leave her in a unknown world. He watched the steady breathing of the cat, remembering the jokes they told, the stories they shared, and he smiled, he liked those memories.

t

-Flashback-

He sat in front of a campfire that Blaze had so graciously created. Soon after meeting her he learned she had a power to, another thing they had in common. He watched her as she stared into the fire, he loved how the fire danced in her eyes, creating a mesmerizing effect. They had only met a few weeks ago when he saved her from the boys and they were already best friends.

They had connected like brother and sister and had shared much with each other. The awaking of Iblis and the subsequent destruction of the planet had only driven them closer together.

"I wish we could stop all this torment, stop Iblis.", he had mumbled.

"You're so naive, he is unstoppable.", she said back, smiling.

"Don't you ever wish you could be more, a hero.", he glared back.

"Sure, but you are a hero, you saved me.", she said, smiling.

"I...you know what I mean, a real hero.", he said, hanging his head.

She looked at him, as if thinking. She tilted her head and breathed heavily through her nose.

"Silver no matter what you think, you are a hero, a real hero, you don't have to be powerful, or strong, what makes you a hero is your desire for peace, and the feeling you have to help everyone. If you hope and work for a better life for others, no matter how insignificant, than you're a hero to me."

Silver looked at her as if trying to decide how to reply. He had a look of deep thought on his face as if trying to decide how to reply.

"Then by your own definition, you're a hero to.", he said.

"Don't say that, i'm weak, pathetic...", she hung her head low.

"What! Is this the Blaze that can control fire, has pulled people out of burning rubble, who has saved my sorry butt more then once, you are a hero Blaze, one i can only dream of becoming."

Blaze felt her eyes get teary and she sniffed, smiling happily.

"Thanks Silver, i guess were both heros.", she said.

"I guess we are.", stated Silver, loudly.

t

Me smiled at the memory, it seemed so long ago, a fleeting memory of happiness. He wished it was still like that, just him and her against the world. He felt better. He had almost forgotten that memory and the thought of it sent him into a joy high. Life could be better he decided, he had Blaze, he could forge a new friendship.

He walked over to the body on his couch and gazed in wonder at her face. She had matured greatly since he last saw her, her clothes were raged as if she had seen many hardships, but the relaxed look on her face made her look like a peaceful child. LIke she used to.

He went to he kitchen and fetched a wet rag which he pressed on her forehead which he had noticed had gotten hot. As he pressed the rag on her head he saw her eyes flutter. He gasped and stroked his hand across her head. Her eyes opened completely and she looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"Blaze, can you hear me.", he whispered.

She responded to her name with a sense of longing and strain, as if she was trying to remember something but could not.

"Where am I?", she croaked, her voice was hoarse and Silver fetched her a glass of water.

He ran back to her and she drank greedily, gulping the fluid down until there was nothing left. He filled it up again and she drank another glass. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"To answer your question you are at my house, do you remember anything.", He asked, a look of longing in his eyes.

Blaze had to shake her head, which accented the pain from her headache. When she answered the hedgehog in front of her looked down with such despair and sadness she wanted to hug him and tell him it would be ok. She heard him sniff as if in sadness and felt a pang of sympathy for the strange hedgehog in front of her.

"Do I know you.", she asked, noticing the way he looked at her.

"Once upon a time, I'm Silver, Silver the hedgehog", he replied.

"You called me Blaze, is that my name?", she asked.

The sad hedgehog in front of her nodded and and looked at her as if he wanted to hug her and say how much he missed her.

"It's nice to meet you Silver the hedgehog, I'm Blaze.", she said.

"Nice to meet you to...Blaze.", he whispered.

He said her name with such sadness that tears came to his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you..."

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhh, sadness<strong>


End file.
